Prostitutes
Prostitutes have been in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services you must drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can raise your health (to more than 100% in the GTA III Era), but they cost money. However, you can kill the hooker and take your money back when you're finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/immorality. Prostitutes in GTA III Era Picking up hookers have pretty much been the same for Grand Theft Auto III and Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories; simply by pulling up to one. Honking your horn isn't really necessary in order to get a hooker in your car. You can only have sex with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of your car bouncing up and down. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches your car, you have the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons you normally use when speaking to pedestrians. This is useful, as many players complained that they did not want hookers getting in their car when they simply pulled up to the side of the road. Seclusion is now considered a factor. The effect is still the car bouncing up and down, and the camera angle will orient itself such that you cannot really see what's going on through the car windows (which is actually nothing, just your player character and the prostitute sitting there). If you complete the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay you instead. Different prostitutes with different voices and personalities are featured, including possibly a "Crying Game" scenario; normally after sex, Carl makes some sort of comment about the experience as the girl exits his vehicle - but sometimes a different male voice can be heard, which could indicate that Carl's "date" wasn't female, though this could just be a glitch. Prostitutes in GTA IV Era In Grand Theft Auto IV, the options in SA are replaced with a "yes" button to accept a prostitute's services, otherwise, driving away replaces the "no" button. Different sex acts are also introduced in the game; it costs $20 for a "handjob ", it costs $50 for a "blowjob ", and it costs $70 for actual sex . You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, a Trashmaster, bikes, or a bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute, although both Niko and the prostitute will both be fully clothed. Niko also can't have sex with prostitutes while in certain vehicles due to size, saying things like "I bet you're flexible but not in here", or "I think this car is a little too small for that...". Most prostitutes are seen in short or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usually have their hair up. All of them do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, prostitutes can be seen walking around, but cannot be picked up. In one random encounter, Huang gets ambushed by a group of armed hookers, led by one named Cherie. She claims that "Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just to get your filthy money back!", obviously poking fun at the controversy surrounding the feature of killing prostitutes to recollect money in previous games. Known Prostitutes * Misty * Candy Suxxx (before becoming a porn star) * Cheryl * Mary * Mona * Mona Lott * Phyllis (after cheating on Giorgio with other men) * Lola Del Rio * Marnie Allen * Frenchie Fox * Jonelle * Maria Latore (before marrying Salvatore Leone) * Cherie * Reni Wassulmaier (whilst female) * Mercedes * Denise Robinson * Bettina Trivia * In TBOGT, prostitutes giving Luis a $70 service will often sarcastically comment on Luis' penis size. * In GTA IV, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks their car so that it is slanted and begins a service, and the car slides back during the service the service will stop, but the effects will remain so the player does not have to pay. * In GTA San Andreas, if you type in the cheat code for invisible cars, or simply look behind with the camera, you will see that nothing is happening in the car, simply the protagonist and the hooker sitting in the car, doing nothing. * In GTA Vice City, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks the car at a place with no civilians.The protagonists health will increase above 100 * Sometimes in GTA San Andreas, hitting a prostitute will result in them fighting back with a knife, pistol or fists. Category:Pedestrians Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV